Cumpleaños
by Azucena 7
Summary: La vida sigue, en si de todo lo que ha pasado y ver que ellos siguen su vida. Mientras que madara no cansa de recordar todo lo que necesita, lo que no, lo que es importante y lo que es crucial.
1. 23 de diciembre

Cumpleaños

La vida sigue, en si de todo lo que ha pasado y ver que ellos siguen su vida. Mientras que madara no cansa de recordar todo lo que necesita, lo que no, lo que es importante y o que es crucial

Disclamer: naruto no es mío es de masashi-san, gracias

Capitulo 1: 23 de diciembre

 _Se escuchaban llorando un bebe, lo vi, era muy pequeño y í estaban mis hermanos, mí madre, mí padre y yo siendo su hermano menor cuando tenía 6 años, era niña y por fin el sueño de mi mamá se hizo realizado._

La fogata se había apagado un poco por el frio y el trataba de que esa llama no se extinga…bastante básico y aburrido, buscó una madera y la lanzo en el fuego

Ya era diciembre y los enemigos calculaban los movimientos del próximo año, pero aun seguían fastidiándoles pero, pocas veces había nuevos enemigos ya para el 23 de diciembre no había enemigos, la mayoría de veces moría, de hipotermia, los cadáveres se congelaban y fueron sepultados por la ventisca, la sangre era roja y muy visible.

Se buscaban macacos en las aguas termales, a izuna le interesaba era por si…era verdad, con ayuda de sus compañeros se acercaron

-ah, ¡es sorprendente! Ese monito esta abrazado a su mamá, que lindo-sorprendido izuna

-y a quien le importa tengo frio

Si-contesto otro del equipo

-vámonos-se fueron y bebieron avena ya que representa un desafío porque la avena se enfría rápido.

Mas tarde izuna entra feliz a su casa con un saco de avena, su hermano lo esperaba en la chimenea-¡ya llegue!

-ya era hora, tardaste mucho-le reprochaba, izuna andeo el paso-estaba viendo macacos, vi un monito abrazando a su mamá ¿quieres avena?

-¿si eso me darás en mi cumpleaños?

-no me olvide de tu cumpleaños-dijo sacando la avena y preparándola-me entro la envidia de esos monos porque ellos están en aguas termales

-¿me llevaras a las aguas termales?-contesto irónico

-si quieres podemos comenzar hoy-su hermano no supo que decir

-es lo mejor que has hecho en mi cumpleaños, espero que me den sake.

-tu siempre quieres sake, no tienes remedio-madara no podía dejar de reír.

La avena ya esta lista y le sirvió, su hermano tuvo tiempo para opinar -parece pasta de arroz, tomó-umh…esta caliente

-tienes que soplar

Después de las aguas termales el menor aún seguía teniendo ternura por el monito

-mhm…pues es muy tierno, izuna-dijo el mayor con una taza de sake en la mano

-si…

-incluso las monos tienen madre-y bebió de la taza de un sorbo y menciono-todos tiene madre…-el mayor se fijo que había lastimado sus sentimientos, asi que dejo la taza en el tatami-no te quiero lastimar pero ¿sabes que le paso a madre?

-si…aún estaba triste pero el mayor no lo quería ver asi-no te quiero ver asi, fuiste muy amable conmigo...

-tú no me quieres ver triste en nada-dijo izuna con una sonrisa pequeña, él mayor lo tomo por la muñeca-ven vamos ya es tarde-y se fueron a dormir en diferentes habitaciones.


	2. el duro invierno

**Sé que me estarán preguntado, ya era hora que publique este episodio porque tuve algunos problemillas espero que me tengan paciensa para este año. Ya cumplimos 3 años y vengo con más para dar**

 **Disclamer** : masashi kishimoto es el autor de esta considerable y complicada historia

Capítulo 2: el duro invierno

 _Al final revisaron y es un niño, pero ella lo llamó izuna, porque...porque en realidad ¿no recuerdo porque le puso ese nombre? le dije a izuna que ella trasmitió su olor a los lirios y no pudo volver más, pero estaríamos con ella siempre_

Madara se levanta del futón y le dolía la cabeza asi que se lava la cara con agua caliente. Hace mucho frio.

 _No recuerdo cuando...no...no...Recuerdo nada_ -pensó él, tuvo que ponerse el paño en la frente.

Izuna está hablando con un señor que hace sombrillas y les vendió 2 sombrillas, cuando el mayor encontró a izuna ya las había comprado y al salir a la casa , el menos abrió una sombrilla porque nevaba-no deberías haber comprado esas sombrillas no estamos en verano-reprochándolo-pero si sirven para proteger mi cabeza de la nevada, alégrate-muy despreocupado el menor. En estas épocas izuna actuaba como si no hubiese guerra por solo un mes. El panorama era desolador y sin vida, por el efecto del año con muchos gastos. Solo pararon a unas tiendas para comprar para llegar más rápido tenía que saltar en los árboles. Cuando llegaron al clan se habían enterado de la cantidad de muertes al frio extremo de la nieve, no habria razón ni duda en enterarlos por el bien espiritual y moral del clan-siempre habrá personas muertas, ¿no?-piensa izuna. Entonces arreglan un acuerdo para las bajas-podian dejar de salir a menudo, ellos se pierden con mucha facilidad-izuna no estaba prestando atención-¿y que tal una brigada de salvamento?-dijo un uchiha-no, que tal perros-a madara le pareció una ridiculez-¿perros, en serio?

-a mi me parece bien-respondió otro uchiha, pero madara quería saber la opinión de su hermano-¿que opinas izuna?-como el menor seguía callado fue sorprendido-a yo creo que...tiene más sentido el escuadrón porque se necesitan perros entrenados para esa tarea-y seguía la conversación hasta que se convencieron en el escuadrón y la organización de ella. Al final todo se planeó y dejaron a esos dos solos...no sabian que decirse no pares feliz-dijo el mayor por la incomodidad de izuna-ehm...voy a bañarme

-espera...-aun izuna seguió en el tatami tratando de escapar de él o solo de la realidad-hace años no te portabas asi , siempre estabas animado con ayudar a este clan-¿que te pasa?-el menor se puso de pie-es que...estoy cansado-madara no le creér nada-aún es temprano

-no, no es ese tipo de cansancio

-entonces ¿qué es?

-Es que...-el tono del menor cambio a triste-estoy cansado, quisiera hacer otras cosas-los dos guardaron silencio, no podían hacer nada para cambiar eso, salvo las misiones-entiendo...ya bañate-izuna se fue a bañarse

De niño el pequeño izuna quería llamar la atención de una chica, así que arma un ramo de margaritas, se las presenta a esa chica llamada asami para sorpresa de ella una abeja la pico en la nariz después de aquel accidente no la vió por años. La vuelve a ver de nuevo para saber como esta ella se alegra mucho de recuerda a sus hermanos, padre y su mamá.

 **Gracias por todo espero que algún dia me consideren leer mis fanfic como comentarlos o seguirlo y colocarlos**


	3. futuro

Lamento haberme tardado 2 años es que tuvo algunos problemitas y he escrito varias historia pero esta vez esta historia está terminada y las historias que voy a publicar este año estarán todas completada

Disclamer: esta historia y todos sus personajes son de masashi kishimoto-san por todos estos 15 años de manga

 **Capítulo 3:** futuro

Encontré un lugar donde podía lanzar piedras cada vez que quisiera ese dia mi hermano de 7 años seguía entrenando su kenjutsu entiendo las intenciones de mi padre pero…él era tan joven todavía.-Entiendo que estas en contras de esto m por eso quiero que lo protejas-y luego tajima agrega-así cuando tu mueras podrá protegerse solo-y así lo dejo…no le dije nada más de vuelta en el rio lancé una gran roca que simbolizaba mi constante frustración a la guerra. Un dia supe que él podía sobrevivir, no tenía miedo a nada y puede vivir sin mi ayuda, fui herido accidentalmente en la mano izquierda con una shuriken. Saque la estrella de mi mano y la mojé en el lago. La sangre se desvanecía-eh,…eso-izuna se sentía preocupado-estoy bien, ves…estoy bien-mientras mostraba la herida-umh…-cambie el tema-escuche que te gusta una chica llamada se ruborizo-eh…no me fue bien con ella- yo me reí, sigue siendo tan joven…y entonces saca un vendaje y me cubre la mano hasta que queda vendada-recuerda que tenemos que protegernos al uno al otro, ya no tienes que estar solo.

Pasaron muchos días hasta llegar hasta el fin del año, hablando del ojo de samsara-está en la frente se dice que podrá ver más de lo que cree-menciona el mayor, izuna no creía en ese tipo de ojo

-no creo que exista ese tipo de ojo, hace tiempo que vi a la chica que me gusta, ¿tenías novia antes?

-novia, asp…es que ella me pidió tiempo que no tenia, tuve que entrenar, cuidarte cosas así

-oh…ellos bebían té esperando la noche-por cierto...-ya se estaba cociendo la comida-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? Vas a cumplir 16

-umh, no lo se…quiero ver montañas

-seguro que se me ocurría algo, quizás sería una cena, o una ropa nueva-madara pensaba como sería su regalo. Comían arroz con miso y algunas lentejas con cebollines-la cama ya me parece muy fría-agrega izuna.-Seguro que es por la casa, esta tan…sola-no se sabe cuándo durarán en esa casa pero era de sus padres así que no se pueden machar como si nada-si pero… ¿crees que aquí podrán vivir tus sobrinos?

-si…será un gran costo si comprarán una casa ¿Cuántos quieres tenér?-izuna pensaba-no lo sé, no había pensado en eso antes-rieron. Al anochecer despiden el año viejo con juegos artificiales, recibiendo con predicciones astrales,-¡izuna no creo en eso!-dijo madara recibiendo la predición-leela, ¡solo la dan una vez al año!-izuna muy emocionado y entonces leé la carta-Voy a tener grandes sorpresas completaras un sueño con un amigo cercano, tendrás emociones fuertes y un nuevo reto, cuidado con las energías negativas…umh ¿un amigo cercano? Imposible-madara piensa que podría ser…pero izuna lee su predicción-en este año tienes que dejar de confiarte por que la vida puede sorprenderte, se calmado, paciente y cuídate de las malas energías

-parece una recomendación y no una recomendación y no una predicción-izuna dijo con seguridad-está bien, parece la más común

Espero que me sigan esperando para ver todas las historias que esta fan puede ofrecer grandes historias que nos gustarían que el manga y el anime estuviesen al menos como ova o relleno. ¡Sayonara!


	4. el viaje

Este es el último episodio, es muy corto. Pero aun así es muy bueno

Disclamer: masashi san es el autor de esta serie

 **Capítulo 4:** el viaje

En varios días de enero seguíamos luchando contra los enemigos; pero no hubo muchos con

Quien pelear este año. La nieve es muy poderosa

En camino a su casa la nieve le llega a los tobillos a esos dos, mientras atravesaban la tormenta como todos, alcanza la casa rápido, corrieron la puerta y entra-¡que frio!, ¿cuándo dejará de nevar? Es mejor esconderse rapido-madara cierra la puerta-más bien no salir-

Izuna camino y se sentó en el piso de madera sentía frio-¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto el mayor, él menor-no mejor es calentar la fogata-izuna fue rápido a encender la estufa de la caldera, madara se percata de lo fuerte que es la tormenta-no se si vamos a quedar atrapados aquí-él se acerca a su otouto para tomar un poco de calor de la caldera. Pienso que estamos repletos de enemigos-izuna estuvo de acuerdo y le habla de esa chica llamada asami tuve una conversación con asami , le dije todo...-el mayor arquea la ceja-así...¿y que dijo?-se rio y dijo que me quería pero...-como no habia nada que hacer le presto poca atención-pero-descubrí que tenia muchas admiradoras y no quería sentir mal a su amiga que sentía un gran afecto por mi-izuna es muy guapo, no le sorprende - a veces , pienso que ni siquiera me importa. Compartieron avena , izuna bebía de un tazón y su hermano de una taza-preferiría estar peleando con todos estos senjus ahora mismo-es un día muy aburrido como los anteriores 3 días de nevada y el frio extremo-esto pasará pronto...pero esto es muy tranquilo ya no hay nada de que preocuparse-la compresión de izuna lo turba demasiado , no le gustaba estar en esa casa tanto tiempo , se tumba en el piso de madera con mucha flojera-como sea...-la taza está vacía-son solo medio 3 meses - al menos tendrán tiempo para hablar de mapas , la ventisca en pocos días ya no era fuerte paso un mes y el día del cumpleaños de izuna , su hermano le regalo un libro de dibujos y una caja de carboncillos , le alegro la idea de fortalecer sus dotes de artista. Fue a una misión después y le mando una carta "nii-san, vi una hermosa montaña azul cerca del campo, las vista de estas misiones son hermosas, recuerdas a esa chica que le hice el origami, pues...conocí una chica de cabello marrón se llama shizuka es muy linda, tiene una bella figura a veces coquetea gusta vender flores conocí mucha gente, voy a volver pronto "

Aquel 10 de febrero mi mamá y mis hermanos le enseñamos a caminar cuando tenía 4 añitos, era invierno y el piso alejado de la nieve, lo alentamos mucho...

Muchas gracias por ver este fanfic, adiós.


End file.
